This invention relates generally to data collection and retrieval, and more particularly to collection and retrieval of geographically-referenced data and to data collection from a plurality of observers over the Internet.
When studying phenomena having specific occurrences over a widespread geographic area, it is desirable to be able to receive data from a plurality of observers. Where the specific occurrences are mobile, such as birds, or likely to move rapidly, such as a highly infectious disease, collection of data in real-time from the plurality of observers is essential to a full and accurate study. In order to participate easily, the observers need an easy way to report their findings and to link the data to the geographic location to which it relates. Linking the data in some way in addition to the geographic reference is desirable. Non-contiguous points should be linkable in order to effectively analyze the data.
It remains desirable to facilitate multiple observer projects conducted over a large geographic area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to enable a plurality of observers to input geographically-referenced data in real time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to enable analysis of non-contiguous geographically-referenced data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to enable ornithological studies.
The problems of collecting and expressing geographically-referenced data are solved by the present invention of a web-based method and apparatus for collecting and expressing geographically-referenced data.
Internet observers may pinpoint locations on a scalable map in order to fix data by latitude and longitude. It also permits the selection of non-contiguous groups of geographic data points for analysis. The system may be used to track bird sightings and migration patterns. The mapping is scalable and can be integrated with a Geographic Information System (GIS), e.g. elevation, vegetation or city maps. Variations over time can be analyzed for a specific point, and pattern movements between points can be tracked.
The present invention together with the above and other advantages may best be understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention illustrated in the drawings, wherein: